Magia Kontroli Mórz
Magia Kontroli Mórz ''(魔法の海の制御, Mahō no umi no seigyo) ''- Magia Przedmiotu, a zarazem Magia Żywiołów oraz jedna z Zapomnianych Magii. Jedynym jej użytkownikiem, a także jej odkrywcą, jest Yarato Shiri. Magia ta łączy w sobie cechy magii zarówno ofensywnej jak i defensywnej, umożliwiając niesamowitą kontrolę nad wodą. Za jej pomocą możliwe jest też leczenie i zapobieganie ranom. Opis Magia skupia się na przejmowaniu ogromnej kontroli nad otaczającą maga wodą, włączając wodę z atmosfery, a nawet, w miarę możliwości, wodą płynącą w krwi ewentualnych przeciwników. Ten ostatni element jest jednak niemożliwy, gdy cel jest w stanie się temu oprzeć. Magia nie należy do bardzo silnych, przez co odparcie takiej kontroli nie należy do rzeczy bardzo trudnych; mimo tego, umiejętność ta pozwala na przejmowanie na chwilę kontroli nad słabymi istotami żyjącymi, by te wsparły maga (lub jego towarzyszy) w walce. Do jej użycia, niezbędny jest potężny przedmiot magiczny umożliwiający kontrolę nad wodą. Może to być dowolny takowy przedmiot, w dowolnej postaci, aczkolwiek używany w tym celu jest tylko wachlarz Yantori, własność jedynego maga używającego Magii Kontroli Mórz. Podczas używania Magii, lewa część ciała maga pokrywa się wodą na różne sposoby, zależnie od jej użycia. Zdarzają się to być małe, lodowe kolce na rękach czy po prostu cienka, ochronna warstwa wody w stanie ciekłym, jednakże przy użyciu pełnej mocy Magii, możliwe jest nawet utworzenie pełnego pancerza lodowego, chroniącego maga przed obrażeniami, kosztem ograniczenia szybkości i zwinności ruchów oraz energii witalnej. Pokazuje to duży problem w używaniu tej magii oraz jej słaby punkt - nie da się jej używać przez długi czas, wykorzystując ją do oporu. Rozpoczęcie użycia Magii zaczyna się niepozornie. Atmosfera wokół maga nieznacznie się zagęszcza, a temperatura obniża; dodatkowo, blisko ciała zaczynają pojawiać się różne formy wodne, takie jak np. lodowe iglice czy chmury dymu z nagrzanej pary wodnej. Magia jest szybka i cicha w użyciu, przez co nadaje się idealnie do walk, w których strategia czy zaskoczenie odgrywają znaczącą rolę. Niepozorny wygląd użycia magii doprowadza do jej częstego lekceważenia przez przeciwników, co również jest niezaprzeczalnie aspektem pozytywnym. Kontrolowana przez Yarato woda może przybierać różne, wręcz nieograniczone kształty; poruszać się może też z prędkością bliską dźwięku lub też ją przekraczać, czemu jednak towarzyszyć będzie silny huk, którego przy użyciu tej magii powinno się unikać. Magia nie ma jednak żadnych konsekwencji względem prawej strony ciała jej kontrolera, co pozwala mu na dynamiczną kontrolę nad ciałem. Możliwym jest także użycie wody w celu zwiększenia zwinności ruchów. Możliwość eksploatacji wody z każdego miejsca w niedalekim otoczeniu maga ma mnóstwo różnych zastosowań - od zwiększania jej ilości w celu wzmocnienia magii, przez wysuszanie atmosfery wokół przeciwnika, aż po możliwość uśmiercenia wroga przez wysuszenie jego krwi, co jednak wymaga ogromnego nakładu energii i jest prawie niemożliwym do wykonania. Dodatkowo, możliwym dla Yarato jest pozyskiwanie substancji organicznych i mineralnych z otaczającej go wody celem uleczenia siebie lub kogokolwiek innego; może też kazać wodzie tamować rany czy robić za opaskę uciskową, w międzyczasie używając wielu innych działań. Magia działać może bowiem na wielu polach bez większej konsekwencji, prócz większego zużycia energii. Samej witalności jednak nie da się odzyskać tą magią, a podczas użycia trzeba też uważać by nie przypalić, utopić bądź zamrozić samego siebie, nie zapewnia ona bowiem odporności na żadną z tych rzeczy. Sam mag zaś, używając swej Magii, koncentruje się na swoim celu w sposób wręcz doskonały i taktycznie idealny. Woda pozwala mu też zachowywać równowagę w kłopotliwych miejscach, utrzymać balans ciała, gdy lewa strona obciążona jest poprzez efekty uboczne magii, a także odpierać ciosy przeciwnika zarówno z długiego, jak i krótkiego dystansu. Ciekawą rzeczą jest również stworzenie swoistej więzi między kontrolerem wody a kimkolwiek innym, kto nie odeprze próby jej stworzenia. Wtedy Yarato może stosować swoje zaklęcia z poziomu jego ciała, jednakże będą one zdecydowanie słabsze aniżeli normalnie. Może to jednak pomóc magowi ofensywnemu wzmocnić jego defensywę, bądź też na odwrót. Służy to też w celu zmylenia przeciwnika na polu bitwy. Magię można też kombinować z innymi rodzajami magii używanymi przez innych, a także z innymi stylami walki. W ten sposób, można tworzyć unikalne połączenia zaklęć i uderzeń praktycznie co każde starcie, uniemożliwiając przeciwnikowi rozpoznania oraz dokładnego przygotowania się na używane zaklęcia. Pozwoliło to też Yarato na dostosowanie magii pod swój styl walki i możliwości jego organizmu. Zaklęcia Magia nie opiera się całkowicie na samych zaklęciach. Istnieje możliwość wykonywania różnych innych, podstawowych czynności kontrolowania wody, które nie są opisane konkretnym zaklęciem. Przykładem takiego zastosowania jest chociażby wytwarzanie fal, przenoszenie wody z miejsca na miejsce, czy - co ciekawe - zmiana wody w płyn, którym da się oddychać lub w coś podobnego do krwi. Możliwym jest także zmiana wody w alkohol. Podstawowe Wodne Wiertło Tworzy z wody włócznię zakończoną charakterystycznym kształtem wiertła, po czym wprawia ją w bardzo szybki ruch obrotowy prący do przodu. Zależnie od wielkości włóczni, może ona mieć różną siłę i rotację - czym większa, tym silniejsza, lecz bardziej wolna. Dodatkowo, wadą zaklęcia jest to, iż wiertło może pędzić tylko i wyłącznie w wyznaczonym na początku kierunku, nie może więc skręcić. Zaklęcie jest typem całkowicie przeznaczonym do ataku, jednakże bezużyteczne w starciu frontalnym - można go bowiem bez problemu uniknąć. Ma jednak duże zastosowanie w chociażby odwróceniu uwagi przeciwnika czy zmuszeniu go do danego ruchu, a także do przełamywania tarcz i barier. W przypadku ewentualnego trafienia, zadaje bardzo duże obrażenia wszystkiemu, na co trafi. Możliwym jest utworzenie wiertła zarówno z gęstej wody, jak i z lodu. To pierwsze ma większe zastosowanie przy działaniu dywersyjnym - jest bowiem szybsze i łatwiejsze do wytworzenia, acz słabsze i bardziej łamliwe od tego samego zaklęcia w wersji lodowej. Lodowy Deszcz Tworzy deszcz małych, lodowych iglic spadających w różnych kierunkach. Co ciekawe, atak nie musi nadejść z góry - może na przykład atakować cel od boku. Z początku używania zaklęcia, iglice zbierają się najpierw nad magiem, by dopiero później w bardzo szybkim tempie zebrać się w charakterystyczną, lodową chmurę we właściwym miejscu. Zaklęcie to sprawdza się w szczególności w walce z kilkoma słabymi przeciwnikami. Dobrze też spełnia swoją rolę jako ograniczenie możliwości ruchowych przeciwnika. Wodna Tarcza Powoduje powstanie dużej tarczy z gęstej wody przed celem, która blokuje bądź spowalnia jego ruchy. Napięcie powierzchniowe powstałej bariery jest na tyle duże, iż stosunkowo ciężko jest ją skruszyć bądź przebić, można jednak łatwo pozbyć się jej za pomocą ognia lub zaostrzonych przedmiotów, które mogą ją rozciąć. Zastosowanie tego zaklęcia jest ściśle defensywne, tarcze powstają w dużych ilościach i w niesamowitym tempie, przez co można nim blokować pojedyncze ciosy lub zaklęcia oparte na mnóstwie ataków. Tarcza skupiona zostaje z wody w otoczeniu przeciwnika, którego ataki są blokowane, co również lekko osłabia jego zdolność oddechu. Nie wpływa to jednak zazwyczaj istotnie na sam przebieg walki. Używając tego zaklęcia, Yarato musi wykonać charakterystyczne ułożenie dłoni - wachlarz trzyma między palcem wskazującym a serdecznym, zaś druga ręka przytrzymuje nadgarstek ręki głównej za pomocą kciuka i palca serdecznego. Sfera Lodu Zaklęcie defensywne tworzące ogromną sferę z lodu dokoła maga. Jest ona bardzo gruba i jednowarstwowa, przez co ciężko jest się przez nią przebić; dodatkowo posiada dodatkową odporność na ogień. Mimo tego, silni magowie ognia nadal są w stanie ją stopić, zaś sama osłona posiada kilkanaście słabych punktów. Możliwym jest ich zlokalizowanie i przez to, pozbycie się sfery. We wnętrzu przepuszczalność światła jest słaba, a sama bariera przepuszcza zniekształcony obraz z zewnątrz, wystarczający jednak do lokalizowania wroga. Zaletą jednak jest to, że przeciwnik poza sferą nie widzi, co dzieje się w jej środku. Zaklęcie to można użyć dodatkowo w celu zmniejszenia pola walki, gdy jest to konieczne, zamykając wroga w środku sfery. Wsparcie Krwi Pobudza wodę w krwi wyznaczonej osoby lub zwierzęcia w celu zmuszenia jej do wpychania się wgłąb mniejszych naczynek, co dalej pobudza mięśnie do przyrostu, czego dalszym następstwem jest przyrost siły fizycznej celu. Zaklęcie nie działa jednak na cele, które będą się mu opierać, jest bowiem bardzo proste do przełamania i nie wymaga to ani dużej siły fizycznej, ani magicznej. Zaawansowane Lanca Mórz Podobnie jak Wodne Wiertło, tworzy w dłoni Yarato broń kłutą. Ta jednak zakończona jest podwójnym, lodowym ostrzem, we wnętrzu którego ukryta jest woda pod dużym ciśnieniem. Na zewnątrz lancy zaś utrzymuje się rozgrzana para wodna. Efektem tego jest to, iż w momencie rzutu lancą, pierwszy do przeciwnika dociera nieoczekiwany strumień ciepła, który może go osłabić bądź zdezorientować, a w przypadku trafnego uniku, Lanca nie marnuje się, lecz rozkrusza lód, wyrzucając z siebie ogrom wody pod dużym ciśnieniem, imitujący eksplozję. Broń ma również dużą siłę przebicia, przez co może zniszczyć kilka podstawowych barier (acz słabszą niż Wodne Wiertło), a także jest bardzo odporne na ogień. Zastosowanie zaklęcia jest ściśle ofensywne i podobne do Wiertła, jednakże Lanca o wiele łatwiej może wyrządzić szkody i ewentualne użycie jej w ataku frontalnym ma większy sens, aniżeli tamtego zaklęcia. W przypadku, gdy Lanca trafi w cel i eksploduje w jego środku, zadaje ogromne obrażenia w organizmie przeciwnika. Strumień Wzroku Jedno z najczęściej używanych przez Yarato zaklęć mimo bycia zaklęciem zaawansowanym głównie przez wzgląd na jego niezliczone możliwości i niesamowitą szybkość w użyciu. Może służyć zarówno w ofensywie, w defensywie jak i w zwykłym wsparciu. Działanie Początkiem działania zaklęcia jest, podobnie jak w każdym zaklęciu z Magii Kontroli Mórz, zebranie wystarczającej ilości wody z otoczenia za pomocą Yantori, po czym zbicie jej za pomocą drgających ruchów pionowych za pomocą wachlarza w bardzo gęstą i zwartą - zazwyczaj dwa lub trzy drgnięcia są wystarczające, by żywioł stał się wystarczająco skondensowany do poprawnego działania zaklęcia. Kula tworzona jest bardzo daleko od pola bitwy, by nie uległa zniszczeniu lub rozproszeniu - jest do tego bowiem bardzo skłonna i ze spokojem wyniszczy ją nawet przeciętnej siły Magia Ognia czy Magia Lodu. Inne formy wody nie sprawują się bowiem dobrze jako Strumień Wzroku - para wodna nie utrzymuje sztucznego oka, zaś lód jest niewystarczająco mobilny. Częściej jednak Yarato korzysta z opcji tworzenia jej bardzo blisko siebie i następnego, wręcz niezauważalnego przemienienia jej w siatkę wijących się wodnych witek, zazwyczaj nieco grubszych od kciuka - ta grubość zdaje się bowiem być idealnym zrównoważeniem większej szybkości i mobilności, którą dają cienkie nici oraz siły i elementu strachu gwarantowanego przez nici grubsze. Nieraz jednak decyduje się na stworzenie innych, niestandardowych wijów, zależnie od celu, który Strumień ma spełnić. Kula wody zmieniania jest w wije poprzez ruchy wachlarzem imitujące cięcie. Jeden ruch może wystarczyć na przemianę nawet piętnastu litrów cieczy, co daje przeciętnie tyle samo węży (przy Shintori o połowę więcej, w Formie Królewskiej nawet trzykrotnie więcej) - zależnie oczywiście od ich wielkości. Do poprawnego wykonania wielu wijów potrzebna jest jednak koncentracja ze strony maga, z czym jednak Yarato nie ma żadnego problemu. Następnie wachlarz nie jest już potrzebny we władaniu zaklęciem - wijami sterować można samą myślą i/lub ruchem ciała, nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że szybciej i łatwiej jest użyć Yantori. Limitem, na jakie mogą być wysłane jest energia, skupienie oraz moc maga, a także ilość wody przelana w wija, z każdym ruchem strumień bowiem nieco się pomniejsza. Ciekawą rzeczą dotyczącą tego zaklęcia jest to, że na niciach łatwo tworzy się wodne oczka, stworzone z mieszanki wody z atmosfery i skóry maga, zmienione za pomocą precyzyjnych i bliżej nieznanych ruchów Yantori w coś na pograniczu ciała stałego z ciekłym, na co Yarato mówi saquano bez większej przyczyny. Stworzenie takiego oczka powoduje utratę widzenia najpierw na lewe, potem na prawe oko - po jednym na każde oczko. Wyjątkiem jest przy użyciu Vaitori, gdy Yarato zdolny jest nawet do stworzenia sześciu tworów przed utratą wzroku na jedne oko. Logicznym więc stosowanie jest tylko jednego wodnego oczka, co umożliwia chłopakowi obserwowanie zarówno tego, co dokoła niego, jak i otoczenia strumienia. Mimo, iż strumienie stworzone są tylko z wody, łatwo wchodzą w interakcje z innymi formami tego żywiołu gdy są już gotowe i pod warunkiem, że kontrolowane są przez Yarato, dzięki czemu można przewiązać je chociażby do Lancy Mórz, by w ten sposób niespodziewanie dotarły do przeciwnika oraz możliwymi są setki innych kombinacji. Wije łatwo jednak ulegają zniszczeniu, przez co najczęściej używanym sposobem wykorzystania ich w boju przez Shirego jest stworzenie ich mnóstwa i atak w niespodziewanym momencie z wielu kierunków - tworzenie osłon od frontu jest bowiem znaczącą stratą energii magicznej. Przeciętny atak strumieniami przygotować można w półtora do dwóch sekund, w chwilach desperacji lub wzmożonej siły magicznej Yarato udaje się nieraz zejść poniżej jednej sekundy. Na koniec działania strumienia z oczkiem wodnym, które następuje na skutek zniszczenia go lub po prostu zakończenie działania zaklęcia, wzrok automatycznie powraca do oka lub w przypadku walki przeskakuje na inny strumień, gdy reakcja na potencjalne uszkodzenie jest wystarczająco wczesna. Umieszczenie oczka wzroku nie powoduje jednak, że pozostałe zmysły również będą śledzić strumień, co z początku może wywoływać duże rozkojarzenie i dezinformację u maga, przez co wymaga wprawy. Nazwa zaklęcia pochodzi właśnie od możliwości stworzenia oczka wodnego i z początku nie było ono przeznaczone do walki - dopiero Shiri odkrył jego pełen potencjał. W ofensywie Gdy strumienie użyte są do ataku na przeciwnika, zazwyczaj pełnią rolę albo dywersyfikacji - łatwo bowiem przerazić się setkami, jeśli nie tysiącami powstałych wijów nacierających z wielu kierunków - albo narzędzia oplatającego, gdy dostają się do ubioru czy skóry przeciwnika i zaczynają się na nim zaciskać, co w odpowiednim momencie daje ogromną przewagę, albo jako zaklęcie wzmacniające inne zaklęcia ofensywne, chociażby napędzające Łzę Ognia w trakcie jej tworzenia. Podstawową techniką dywersyfikacji ze strony Yarato jest użycie wijów jako drugiego i czwartego ataku, w czasie gdy trzeci i piąty mają zadać obrażenia przeciwnikowi. Nieraz też wykorzystuje je do ataku kierunkowego, gdzie jedynym sposobem na ich uniknięcie jest wykonanie ataku w tym kierunku, co dekoncentruje przeciwnika na przeciwnym, tworząc idealny moment do zadania właściwego ciosu; rzadziej wysyła je spod ziemi lub podpala, gdy ma blisko siebie maga ognia jedynie po to, by wprowadzić przeciwnika w mniejszą lub większą panikę. W roli oplatającej strumienie nacierają zazwyczaj spod ziemi i wdzierają się pod ubranie przeciwnika, gdzie zwyczajnie zostają aż do momentu, gdy ten bliski jest pojęcia faktu, że one tam są lub aż gdy nadarzy się dobra okazja - zaplecenie nóg w odpowiedni sposób uniemożliwia chodzenie, brzucha - powoduje ogromny ból, rąk - wyprowadzenie sensownego ataku zaś szyi skutecznie pozbawia przeciwnika tchu, choć bardzo ciężko założyć jest na nią odpowiedni zacisk, jako iż strumienie są z natury słabe. W defensywie Wiedza na temat położenia przeciwnika daje ogromną przewagę w reagowaniu, gdy jest się zepchniętym do obrony, dlatego Yarato używa strumieni właściwie zawsze, gdy chowa się przed kimś - po prostu ciska jeden strumień z oczkiem w ziemię, po czym ten zakrada się za oponenta i śledzi jego działania. Nie jest to jednak jedyna forma użycia ich do obrony - jako, iż wiele technik defensywnych chłopaka ogranicza mu widoczność, wije idealnie mu to kompensują. Ich rola dywersyfikacyjna opisana w poprzednim akapicie również sprawdza się w defensywie - gdy tylko przeciwnik ma wykonać atak, nasłanie na niego burzy strumieni może spowodować u niego zmianę reakcji na taką, którą Yarato zdecydowanie bardziej polubi; do tego możliwość wytworzenia setek strumieni w mniej niż trzy sekundę sprawdza się idealnie do rozbijania innych, zdywersyfikowanych ataków. Skutkuje to jednak ogromnym osłabieniem chłopaka, jako iż marnuje się w ten sposób duża ilość wody i energii magicznej. We wsparciu Gdy Yarato nie angażuje się w bój, jego Strumień Wzroku zapewnia mu idealną widoczność na polu walki, zwłaszcza że może poruszać się bardzo szybko, zapewniając możliwość zobaczenia właściwie wszystkich ważnych momentów i zwrotów akcji. Rola dywersyfikacyjna również spełnia się idealnie - prowokuje danych ludzi do danych zachowań, dzięki czemu mogą oni chociażby nie zauważyć ataku innego maga na arenie czy przerwać ruch, który miałby ogromny sens strategiczny. Podstawowym zastosowaniem wspierającym jest jednak możliwość szpiegowania danej osoby, wykorzystana chociażby przeciwko Cheo Saroth niejednokrotnie - zostawiony strumień zapewniał widok na nią, dzięki czemu chłopak mógł zawsze reagować w porę i informować swoich przyjaciół na temat jej działań. W tej kwestii przydatny jest fakt mobilności, a więc i rozciągliwości strumieni - mogą one przeciskać się w trudno dostępne dla kogokolwiek miejsca, a także pozostawać niezauważone przez bardzo długi czas. W Formie Królewskiej Gdy Yarato korzysta z Królewskiej Magii Kontroli Mórz, zaklęcie staje się jeszcze szybsze w tworzeniu i bardziej mobilne w użyciu, dzięki czemu jego użyteczność znacznie wzrasta. Dodatkowo, strumienie można rozbijać i z powrotem przywracać do dawnej formy bez utraty ich własności, czego bez Formy Królewskiej Shiremu nie udało się nijak osiągnąć; to samo dotyczy się strumienia z oczkiem wodnym. Rozbity strumień nie umożliwia jednak patrzenia przez niego (wyjątek: przy użyciu Vaitori). Występowanie Strumienie Wzroku nagminnie pojawiają się w fabule serii Magia i Krew, stanowiąc nieodzowną część techniki działania głównego bohatera. Pierwszy raz pokazane są już w pierwszym rozdziale w walce z Adrianem Dragneelem, a zaklęcie nie odchodzi do lamusa przez cały czas trwania serii. Kontrola Krwi Działa na podobnej zasadzie co Wsparcie Krwi, jest jednak o wiele silniejsze i nieco trudniejsze do oparcia się. Przyspiesza ono krew u celu, co dalej skutkuje przyspieszeniem akcji serca i innych organów, przyrostem adrenaliny i ogólnym polepszeniem działania całego ciała. Gdy użyte na celu, który jest już pod wpływem Wsparcia Krwi, powoduje tajemniczy, krótkotrwały przyrost włosów i jeszcze bardziej wzmacnia cel, jednakże kosztuje to dużo energii zarówno Yarato, jak i osobę, na której użyte jest zaklęcie. Uwolnienie Ziemi Kontroluje ziemię za pomocą wody w niej zawartej. Dzięki temu, może dowolnie zagęszczać lub rozrzedzać grunt na polu bitwy, a także, przy większym wysiłku, tworzyć z niego bariery lub bronie; możliwe jest też stworzenie tuneli w ziemi umożliwiających ataki m.in. Strumieniem Wzroku, a także samo atakowanie za pomocą Uwolnienia Ziemi. Podczas używania zaklęcia, ciało Yarato pokrywa się od dołu tym, na czym on stoi, co znacząco blokuje jego ruchy. Kieł Rekina Skomplikowane i dość długie, jak na tą Magię, zaklęcie. Pełen czas jego użycia to od piętnastu do dwudziestu sekund. Yarato skupia otaczającą go wodę w dwie obracające się kule kontrolowane swoimi dłońmi, w których kondensuje się ogromna woda. Potem, wyrzuca on te kule tak, by zderzyły się w odpowiedni sposób, tworząc silną falę uderzeniową i wyrzucając wodę w jednym, konkretnym kierunku z potężną, odrzucającą i destruktywną siłą. Wymaga ono do użycia dużej koncentracji, jest więc dobrym wyborem gdy przeciwnik jest zmęczony, lub ktoś asekuruje maga używającego tego zaklęcia. Dodatkowo, zbyt duże skupienie wody w Kle może zranić samego Yarato w dłonie. Gdy zostanie przerwane w trakcie poprzez rozproszenie maga, kule zanikają, zaś gdy zostaną one trafione, eksplodują, co może zakończyć się niekorzystnie dla wykonującego czar. W momencie używania zaklęcia, wachlarz schowany jest do jednej z kieszeni w spodniach lub trzymany w zębach. Unikalne Rekin Morski Najpotężniejsze z zaklęć ofensywnych Magii Kontroli Mórz. Za pomocą sporego wysiłku i ogromnego nakładu siły woli, wysysa wodę z wnętrza przeciwnika i jego otoczenia, znacząco utrudniając mu ruchy, osłabiając organizm i możliwie blokując oddychanie. Wyssana woda wraz z energią witalną przeciwnika w szybkim tempie tworzy wodną imitację rekina, który może być kontrolowany przez Yarato i pływa w powietrzu podobnie, jak zwykły rekin w wodzie. Czym więcej wody i energii zostanie wyssane, tym większy i potężniejszy jest rekin. Możliwym jest też wytworzenie mu lodowych łusek czy kłów. Wyssanie wody z wielu przeciwników umożliwia nawet tworzenie tarcz na rekinie, a także używanie zaklęć z jego poziomu w celu szybszego dotarcia nimi do przeciwnika. Sam potwór ma jednak bardzo dużą, destruktywną siłę i jest dość trudny do zniszczenia przez swoją odporność i szybkość. Raniąc go, uszkadza się witalność przeciwnika, której on nie będzie później w stanie odzyskać. Można więc tworzyć Rekina tylko po to, by go później zabić. Podczas śmierci zmienia się w pędzącą chmurę pary wodnej i dymu, zakrywającą ogromną przestrzeń. Użycie zaklęcia wymaga jednak dużego nakładu sił i pełnej koncentracji. Władza Krwi Bardzo silne zaklęcie kontrolujące, pozwalające przejąć sporą, a nawet całkowitą kontrolę nad krwią przeciwnika, co umożliwia zadawanie mu dużych obrażeń wewnętrznych, osłabienie go lub zrobienie z niego marionetki w najlepszym przypadku. Zaklęcie jest jednak możliwe do przełamania za pomocą siły magicznej, przez co nie da się kontrolować ludzi nawet tej samej siły co mag używający zaklęcia, co dopiero silniejszych od niego. Można jednak zmusić do kontroli zwierzęta czy słabsze cele. Zaklęcie rozpoczyna się od wytworzenia lodowego pola o średnicy około dwóch metrów wokół Yarato i złożenia przez niego odpowiedniej figury z dłoni, którą celuje w wybraną istotę. Następnie, skupia on na niej swoją uwagę i próbuje przejąć kontrolę nad jego krwią, używając jednak do tego ogromnej ilości energii. Jest to na tyle wymagające, że Magia zazwyczaj jako konsekwencję pokrywa całą lewą stronę ciała, włącznie z okiem, solidną warstwą lodu. Kontrola celu trwa aż do jej zakończenia przez przełamanie, koniec energii jednej z istot (maga lub istoty kontrolowanej) bądź zaprzestania używania zaklęcia. Złudzenie Oceanu Zaklęcie to tworzy wokół przeciwnika wodną kopułę, we wnętrzu której powstaje odrębny, odrealniony świat pozostający pod kontrolą Yarato, przez co ma on również bardzo silną kontrolę nad przeciwnikiem. Wadą zaklęcia jest jednak to, iż do jego zastosowania trzeba być w kontakcie cielesnym (np. przez dotyk) z przeciwnikiem, trzeba również uważać by przypadkiem samemu nie trafić do środka kopuły. Jest ona bowiem bardzo trudna do rozbicia i blokuje większość możliwych Magii, w tym samą siebie, zatem przyskrzynienie się byłoby pewną porażką. Samo tworzenie kopuły trwa kilka sekund, jednakże teoretycznie możliwym jest jej wytworzenie choćby przy bardzo krótkim dotyku, np. przebiegając obok. Wtedy jednak kosztuje to o wiele więcej energii, a sama kopuła jest o wiele słabsza aniżeli być powinna, nie mniej, spełnia swoją rolę. W każdym z przypadków jednak, jest całkowicie odporna na spalenie bądź stopienie. Kontrola Powietrza Zbiera wodę z atmosfery by zmienić ją w mnóstwo przeciętnej wielkości kropel o małym napięciu powierzchniowym, wiszących w powietrzu. Skupienie się na wykonaniu zaklęcia wprawia je wszystkie w wspólny ruch, co powoduje zawirowania powietrza i umożliwia nad nim kontrolę. Dodatkowo, same krople stanowią przedłużenie i przyspieszenie do innych zaklęć opartych na wodzie. Jest więc to bardzo dobre zaklęcie wspierające, idealne do zastosowania na początku bitwy. Dodatkowo, fakt iż mag wody może panować nad powietrzem, wywołuje niemały terror wśród przeciwników. Łza Ognia Zaklęcie rozpoczyna się dokładnie tak samo jak Kieł Rekina, tyle że z jedną kulą. Wprawiana ona jest w o wiele szybszy ruch i poddawana jeszcze większej kondensacji, przez co nagrzewa powietrze dokoła siebie do niebywałej prędkości, a gdy to już się zapali, wyrzucana jest przed siebie, by wybuchnąć we wskazanym miejscu. Wybuch inicjowany jest ruchem wachlarza w dół. Samo zaklęcie z początku wygląda niewinnie i niegroźnie, jednakże eksplozja jest wywoływana na ogromną skalę i może sięgnąć nawet kilkunastu metrów strefy zero i kilkudziesięciu rażenia. Dodatkowo, łączy się z innymi zaklęciami ognia, co umożliwia wspieranie towarzyszy posiadających magię tego typu. Wodna Zapora Tworzy wyraźnie wyznaczone pole wokół celu, przez który nic nie może przebić się z zewnątrz bez użycia ogromnego wysiłku. Przestrzeń ta staje się lekko niebieska i oznaczona trzema obracającymi się kręgami wody, jednak gdy tylko zbliży się jakieś zagrożenie, od razu tworzy potężną, gęstą barierę blokującą cel. Możliwym jest też przejęcie obrażeń bariery na samego maga, gdy niezbędne jest chronienie osoby w jej środku, lub gdy nie można dopuścić bariery do uszkodzenia. Nad zaporą unoszą się drobne krople wody. Stworzenie Morza Najbardziej wymagające energii i siły, a także najbardziej spektakularne zaklęcie Magii Kontroli Mórz. Skupia wodę z ogromnej przestrzeni, nawet kilku kilometrów dokoła maga, tworząc ogromną płachtę nad polem bitwy, która po chwili zaczyna opadać, równając teren pod sobą z ziemią, zostawiając tylko kilka klifów nad miejscami, gdzie stoją ludzie. Następnie opada w stworzoną przez siebie wyrwę i, również kontrolowana magicznie, zaczyna gnieść klify, zmieniając otoczenie w małe morze. Występują na nim fale, a nawet, w miarę możliwości, magia przeniesie zwierzęta wodne do niego, automatycznie umożliwiając nad nimi kontrolę przez Yarato. Jako, iż mag ten ma zazwyczaj przewagę w wodzie, może ją bowiem wtedy bez problemu kontrolować na różne sposoby, zaklęcie jest stosowane jako akt desperacji, gdy nie jest już się w stanie inaczej wygrać walki. Zużywa jednak ogromne ilości witalności, co osłabia i rani organizm używającego. Ciekawostki * Teoretycznie, Yarato może niszczyć narastającą wodną narośl na lewej stronie swojego ciała, jednakże jest to ryzykowne i kosztuje sporo czasu i energii, robi więc to bardzo rzadko. * Zmiana wody w alkohol to cecha Magii, dzięki której Yarato miał okazję poznać Adriana Dragneela. * Magia ta jest bardzo silna, jednakże ilość efektów ubocznych zaklęć, a także trudność ich stosowania, czyni ją jedną z najsłabszych Zapomnianych Magii. * Zaklęcia mogą się wiązać w różne, interesujące formy i kombinacje, zwłaszcza przy używaniu ich wraz z innymi magami. Ich ilość jest tak duża, że niemożliwym jest poznanie ich wszystkich. Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon Kategoria:Magie i umiejętności Kategoria:Magia Przedmiotu Kategoria:Zapomniana Magia Kategoria:Magia Żywiołów